Desert Sands
by Neku-Kana
Summary: hehehe, brought to you bye Nekura Naou (maliks-insaneAngel) and Wolf of Avalon. It's... the wedding! Bakura asks Ryou to marry him, and we're the planners (Malik&Marik called us u see!), oo the chaos....
1. Chapter 1

Desert Sands   
  
Chapter 1   
  
The breeze made the trees move silently.   
  
Lifting the leaves to nearby bodies, and amongst those bodies was one called Malik Ishtar.   
  
  
  
Malik was out for one of his 'nightly tour of the city' walks.   
  
Either that or he was drunk or had too much sugar for his and   
  
everybody else's good. But anyways, he was out walking in the cold   
  
night, wearing an extremely scary grin. Beside him, Ra forbid was   
  
his Yami, Mariku, or just Marik (oh the chaos that will come of   
  
this).   
  
What was strange was that Malik, who supposedly hated his Yami, yet   
  
here he was, walking hand in hand with him, wearing that really   
  
scary grin....   
  
  
  
Marik was wearing an equally, or even more, scary grin. And that my   
  
friends have sent many squirrels ( Marik's hated enemies) and people   
  
running because those two NOT in an   
  
I-will-destroy-you-and-I-don't-give-a-f*cking-damn-about-the-law   
  
attitude was just plain disturbing  
  
The reason for these disturbing grins, was that Bakura, Ryou   
  
Bakura's Yami, was going to... well only they knew and so instead of   
  
being drunk or on sugar or going on the 'nightly tour of the city'   
  
walk on this lovely night; they where going to Bakura's house.   
  
Probably to see him screw up really, but screw up what exactly,   
  
well.... you'll have to wait to see.   
  
"So you think Bakura asked yet?" Marik asked his grinning and   
  
sadistically insane counterpart. His smile (which was dubbed by   
  
Bakura as the Evil Smile of   
  
Insanity-to-come-for-whichever-poor-soul) widened and looked to be   
  
on the verge of letting out an Evil Cackle of Doom (also named by   
  
Bakura, who is quite the expert on these things).   
  
Malik snickered and said, "Nah, he's probably still trying to talk   
  
without stammering!" then his smile became one of pure bliss and   
  
added, "Ah, that mental image was …."   
  
"Hysterically hilarious?" Marik supplied.  
  
Malik gapped at him for a total of 2 minutes and 44.45 seconds   
  
before saying with great surprise at his Yami's sudden show of   
  
intelligence, "Holy Ra Marik! Did you eat my dictionary or   
  
something?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And then Marik looked at Malik with equal amounts of shock on his   
  
face and said, "You own a DICTIONARY?!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut up! *I* may not ow  
  
Malik gaped at him for a total of 44.45 seconds, before saying with great surprise at his Yami's sudden show of intelligence, "Holy Ra Marik! Did you eat my dictionary or something?"  
  
And then Marik looked at Malik with equal amounts of shock on face and said, "you own a DICTIONARY?!".   
  
"Shut up *i* may not own a dictionary, but Isis definitely does and she *will* kill us if you touched her stuff" Malik growled, whacking (Wolfie: i luv this word!) Marik on his head.  
  
Marik blinked then glared, "listen, Isis is *your* sister, not mine, i may call her it, but she's yours, s you'll get the blame, so HA!".  
  
Malik smirked and said, "oh yes, lets all give an applause for that brilliant show of immaturity!".  
  
Marik just grinned at blew a raspberry at his other.  
  
Malik suddenly looked distressed, "What time is it?" he asked his Yami, (Angel: can he tell the time?) "8:30..." he replied.  
  
"OH SHIT!!! WE'RE LATE!!" and with that they ran top speed to Bakura's.  
  
Now, if we were to go to Bakura's, we would see he was standing in front of Ryou, stammering, while Ryou stared with a puzzled expression at his Yami and lover.  
  
"You wanted to ask something?" Ryou asked smiling gently at his Yami, tilting his head in a vert adorable manor.  
  
"Um... Well... um... yeah, i did.... er i do.... will" Bakura stammered, blushing until he looked like some sort of deranged white haired tomato. (Wolfie- hehe, sorry i couldn't help it, i *had* to add that in!).  
  
And at that exact moment, Marik blew up the door and burst in on the other two, with Malik trailing after him.  
  
Malik sighed, rolling his eyes, and said, "why couldn't you just knock?".  
  
"Because," Marik said in a tone as if explaining something incredibly simple simple to a small child, "He would have known it was us and not opened the door" Marik retorted.  
  
The two of them glared at each other for a moment before looking at the two astonished people in front of them and bursting out laughing, which was stopped only when Bakura whacked them both while looking pissed. Ryou on the other hand, was looking very impatient and confused at his friend's antics.  
  
"Um.... what's going on?" he asked timidly with a bit of impatience, looking at his nut-so friend and his Yami.  
  
Malik looked shocked at the question, "you haven't asked yet?!" he asked Bakura in mock disbelief.  
  
Bakura turned a bright shade of red and sent a murderous glare at the laughing duo, all the while muttering something about disemboweling certain blonde Egyptians with a dull knife. (Wolfie- ::snickers:: yes, i wrote this part, aren't i imaginative?)   
  
"Ask what?" Ryou demanded, becoming more impatient.   
  
"Bakura was gonna .." Marik started, but the rest was lost, cause Malik had clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
Ryou pouted cutely, and turned to Bakura, "BAKURA!! Tell me what is going on!!".  
  
Bakura, still blushing slightly, dropped to his knee and blurted out, "willyoumaryyme?".  
  
Ryou gaped at him before launching himself at his Yami and kissing him passionately, while Malik and Marik watched with maniacal grins on their faces.  
  
Breaking from the kiss, Bakura said in a breathless and dazed voice, "Does that mean 'yes?'".  
  
Ryou giggled and nodded.  
  
Malik let out a whoop and turned to Malik, "come on O crazed one, lets go find Neku chan, Kanashii".  
  
Bakura and Ryou looked at the two hyperactive teens and asked, "who?".  
  
Marik grinned widely and said, "Their going to help plan the wedding".  
  
The both of them, grinning in a very scary fashion, tore off, leaving a very blown up door, to find the mentioned above, Neck chan and Kanashii.  
  
Bakura looked after them and said thoughtfully, "Ra help us, i fear for our sanity...".  
  
Ryou then said looking slightly disturbed, "maybe we should just elope..."  
  
Wolfie- Muwhahahaha fear for OUR SANITY!!!!!!!!!! You'll be finding   
  
out who Neku-chan and Kanashii are in the next chapter which WILL be longer (I hope)! ::snickers::   
  
oh the chaos that will come of this!   
  
  
  
Wolfie- Also I'd like to note that me and Angel worked on this first   
  
chap together by IM and e-mail because we both live in different   
  
countries, well continents really so we'd really appreciate it if   
  
you pple would be kind enough to leave us a review, thanx! ^_~   
  
  
  
Angel- *giggles* yeah, please review! Also, i have changed my FF.net   
  
name. Give one guess what is! *grins*. OK, i'm done, i'll start   
  
random things cos i'm hyper, and i now gotta do homework. *sighs*.   
  
Please, do as wolfie said and REVIEW!!!!  
  
and sorry for the screwy format!!! my fault, the next chappie should be better!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Desert Sands  
  
*************  
  
While the events told in the previous chapter occurred, let us go the where Nekura Naiou (Neku-chan) and her twin, Kanashii Kaosu (Kana) were doing…  
  
Neku-chan was on the computer doing who-knows-what while Kanashii was reading and listening to music and they were both in the same room. But most amazingly there were no pots flying about, no pillows being depleted, nothing being destroyed and no evil laughter of one or both of the girls' resounding through the neighborhood, which was quite strange for the household of the two girls. Although because of the silence quite a few of their neighbors were have paranoia attacks for they feared that the two mentally unstable teenagers were plotting something evil and were hiding in closets, bedrooms and behind potted plants in hopes of being protected.  
  
But of course the calmness was broken when Neku-chan started laughing at something she reading, which immediately piqued Kanashii's curiosity, so off she went to investigate.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kanashii asked as Neku-chan practically fell of her chair.  
  
"They hahaha…oh god…I love this story hahahaha hahahaha, of, oh gods!" Neku-chan choked out before becoming unable to talk.  
  
Of course Kanashii became even more curious, "WHHAAAAAAAATTT??? WHOOOO???" she wailed.  
  
But she got no answer, so she decided that Neku-chan need a bath and went to the bathroom, filled up a bucket of icy water and dumped it on the still laughing Neku-chan.  
  
"IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD KANASHII KAOSU!!!" Nekura screamed before tackling her twin in an attempt to strangle her, but the older girl suddenly whipped out a chopstick and cried, "En guard! On thy feet yon knave!"  
  
And so began the chopstick-fencing duel and they were still at it when Malik and Marik found them…15 minutes later.  
  
Marik cracked up at the scene before them and Malik just grinned evilly and said in a singsong voice, "Oh Neku-chan, Kanashii! Guess what we know?!"  
  
Immediately the two girls paused and Neku-chan turned to glare at their two grinning idiots (Malik- you have to admit that we are sexy idiots at least!).  
  
"Weeeell??" She demanded looking annoyed that the duel was interrupted.  
  
Malik grinned wider and with an evil glint in his eyes said, "Oh I dunno, just this and that and then of course there is that lovely little event involving Bakura and Ryou-chan…"  
  
"Tell us!" Neku-chan whined, when things involved the two white haired bishis; things were always interesting especially since she and Kanashii had a bet about when would Bakura pop the question….  
  
"Well now, I might tell you…or maybe I won't…" Malik drawled leaning lazily against the doorframe as Marik snickered at the looks on the girls' faces.  
  
Kanashii's eyebrow twitched dangerously and then plastering an oh-so-sweet smile on her face, said, "Malik love, do you have a death wish? Because if you do you can just continue baiting us and you will find yourself in a very ah…'uncomfortable' position."  
  
Malik gulps, looking a bit nervous, but shrugged it of saying, "Awww but I know what's happening right now…something so very interesting too!"  
  
Kanashii suddenly started grinning savagely and turned to Neku-chan, "Say Neku-chan, how would you like to help me disembowel our dearest, blonde friend over there?"  
  
Nekura smiled at the two idiotic blondes. "Disembowel these two gorgeous blondes?". 

"Oh yeah." Kanashii grinned and she brought out a very shinny dagger, then proceeded to sharpen it while looking evilly at the too blonds at the door. 

"Sure." Neku-chan purred, revealing her own shinny dagger. 

Malik looked over at Marik, "…run?" 

Marik, however, was already half out of the door…  
  
***********************************

Wolfie- Right anyways, I know it took forever, but I had lots of stuff to do (tests, projects, my other stories etc etc) AND Neku-chan hasn't been updating ANY of her stories, grrr!

Neku- Um, okay now Kana, why don't we talk about this first?

Wolfie- ::chases after Neku to get her to update:: GET BACK HERE!!!

Wolfie-and THANKS!! to our reviewers, I hope you all liked this chapter! ^_~ ::goes back to chasing Neku::


End file.
